mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Story Mode
]] '''Story Mode '''is a feature that appears in the ''Mario Party games. This mode was first seen in Mario Party 3 and is the mode where only one player plays in and it usually involves trying to reach a certain goal. History ''Mario Party 3 In this game, the player must try and collect the Stamp Stars for the Millennium Star by playing the board games in order. However, after everytime they complete a board, another player comes back and says how much he/she deserves it and is forced to compete in boards of Duel Mode. Bowser and his underlings usually stop by and cause trouble but it doesn't hinder the player's quest that much. It is not until Waluigi steals the final Stamp Star and forces the player to try and earn it back at Waluigi's Island. After that, the Millennium Star announces that the player has one final challenge before truly earning the title of "Superstar" and the player defeats him. However, the Millennium Star then reveals he isn't the real one and flies off into the distance. The player is disappointed, but soon, the real Millennium Star appears and gives the title of "Superstar" to the player and then the credits roll. By beating Story Mode for the first time, Waluigi's Island is now unlocked for Party Mode and the player can now access Game Guy's room of Mini-game Mode. Stardust Battle is also unlocked as a Special Mini-game Mario Party 4 In this game, the player must battle on every Party Mode board then play against that host in their mini-game. The player will first play at Toad's Midway Madness and must beat Toad in his mini-game Bowser Bop. After defeating Toad, the player can access Shy Guy's Jungle Jam where, after winning on the board, they must beat Shy Guy in his mini-game Archaeologuess. After that, the player can play at Goomba's Greedy Gala where they, once again, must win on the board. After beating the board, the player must battle Goomba in a game of chance in Goomba's Chip Flip. After winning at that mini-game, the player can go onto Boo's Haunted Bash where they must defeat Boo in his mini-game Mystic Match 'Em in the end. Then, the player can go onto Koopa's Seaside Soiree where the must defeat Koopa in a game of Kareening Koopas. Before the player can celebrate their wins, Bowser suddenly shows up and the player must battle on Bowser's Gnarly Party where, after completing the board, they must beat Bowser and his gang of Baby Bowsers in The Final Battle. After beating Bowser, the player is awarded the title of Superstar and the credits start to roll. By beating Story Mode, all of the Story Mode mini-games are unlocked and Bowser's Gnarly Party is now playable in Party Mode. Mario Party 5'' In this game, Bowser and Koopa Kid are scheming to ruin all of the dreams and it is up to the player to stop them. For Story Mode, the player must do battle with Koopa Kid who spits up into Red K. Kid, Green K. Kid, and Blue K. Kid. Each of the characters will start out with 20 coins and the player must deplete all of the Koopa Kids of their coins before the 15 turn limit is up. In case of 2 vs. 2 mini-games, Toad will be assisting the player everytime and the player must battle it out on all of the main boards (though they have been shortened down). Misstar, one of the seven Star Spirits, is the main host of Story Mode. Category:Mario Party 3 Features Category:Mario Party 4 Features Category:Mario Party 5 Features Category:Modes